


Little Red Riding Roleplay

by lilium_elendir, Oronir_Caragai



Series: Business as Usual [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Vibrator, Bondage, Business AU, Cock Ring, Costumes, Fellatio, Gladnis, Halloween, M/M, Mild non-consensual roleplay, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: For the Halloween just after their engagement, Gladio plans a special surprise. A house in the woods for them to play out their Big Bad Wolf role play fantasies.





	1. The Not-So-Little Red Huntsman

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

Halloween was one of their favorite holidays, always spent with roleplays planned well in advance. Unbeknownst to Ignis, Gladio had been planning even earlier than him, and suggested the theme of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. Ignis, however, seemed to be having issue with being cast as Red.

"Why do -I- have to be little red riding hood..." Ignis pouted up at Gladio, giving him puppy eyes. "What if I wanted to be the wolf?"

"I just thought you'd want to wear a sexy red dress. Besides, don't I already look like a Big Bad Wolf?" Gladio grinned down at Ignis' pouty face. "I could huff, and I could puff, and I could blow your panties right off!"

"You do, almost every night!" Ignis crossed his arms and huffed. "I want to be the wolf. I'm sure there's some way we could make this amenable..." He tapped his chin in thought, and snapped his fingers. "I know. Why not a huntsman?"

"Awoooo!" Gladio looked down at his unamused partner. "Alright, alright. You can be the wolf. The sexiest little wolf I'll ever have laid eyes on." His eyes grew dark the more he thought about Ignis with wolf ears, and maybe a tail attached to his belt. It'd be cute. "I'll be your big strapping huntsman, baby. I think I have a few flannel shirts already."

"Red." Ignis stomped slightly and pointed at his fiancé. "And I'll figure out a wolf costume." Gladio tried to stifle a chuckle as he watched his fiancé have a little fit.

"Red? Red what? Flannel?" He held up his hands in surrender, not wanting to rile Ignis up any further.

"Yeessss. Little red...riding...Gladio. Ugh!" Ignis wandered away and came back with his laptop. "Alright. We'll make a weekend of it, then. Little Red role reversal."

Gladio smirked at him as his plans started to fall into place. He pressed a kiss to the side of Ignis' head.

"You won't regret it baby. You take care of your costumes, I'll take care of the rest. Trust me."

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~

Ignis wore a skintight black leather catsuit with a tawny tail sticking out that matched his hair. He also wore black leather knee high boots, and wolf ears attached to his hair. He had contacts in that gave his green eyes a wolfish gold tint. Gladio made a pained noise as he went from zero to rock hard in ten seconds.

"Gladio, what's wrong darling...?" Ignis asked as he paced around him teasingly. Gladio leaned over, bracing himself on his thighs.

"Baby, I think I'm dying."

"Hm. I'll have to give you mouth to mouth if you do..."

Gladio wore a pair of tight white jeans and brown leather dress boots. He had no shirt on, his bare chest framed with a custom red silk robe. It was big, even on him, and billowed when he moved. It had a deep hood with no ties to keep it closed, and his hair was tied back with a matching red ribbon.

Ignis tipped Gladio's jaw up, forcing him to stand back up. He had false nails manicured on, painted black and sharpened to points. Gladio’s jeans were so tight they left little to the imagination, and Ignis clawed over his obvious erection.

"Which one of us is being hunted, again...?"

"Fuck, baby. You keep that up and I'm gonna come in my fucking pants." Gladio’s cheeks flushed with arousal, and possibly embarrassment. Ignis turned, tail swishing behind him with every sway of his hips.

"Enticing, but I'd like you to last a little longer..."

"You're definitely the hunter, baby. God. We don't have to stay long at this party, do we?" Gladio chased after Ignis, red robe fluttering out behind him. He caught up and gave Ignis’ tail a little tug; nearly causing Ignis to collapse. He blanched and turned to Gladio with a face serious as death, looking almost nauseous.

"T-that was my fault, darling, as I didn't warn you... P-please don't tug that."

Gladio immediately let go and hopped forward to gather Ignis in his arms.

"Shit, baby, are you okay? The belt that's attached to must be too tight..." He looked down at Ignis with concern. Ignis reached down the front of his catsuit and produced a small remote. He held it up and flipped the dial to the lowest setting, his face twitching slightly. The buzzing wasn't audible on low. "N-not attached, per se..."

Gladio watched Ignis curiously, not understanding at first. Then he saw the remote with different settings, and his eyebrows slowly started crawling up his forehead.

"Ignis... baby... is that...? ... inside...?"      

Ignis nodded slightly, huffing from teased pleasure. He dug his fingertips into Gladio's chest.

"It's a plug..."

"Ho-ly. Shit." Gladio hissed softly, hand stroking along the tail. "You gonna mark me up before we even get out the front door?"

Ignis held the remote up to his fiancé, and dragged his nail over Gladio’s bottom lip.

"If you give me a reason to." Gladio gnashed his teeth playfully at Ignis' claws. He accepted the remote, and stroked over the tail again, flicking the remote up by one notch. Ignis gasped, and lightly clawed down Gladio's chest.

"I-I'm not certain we should attend this party, darling..." Gladio’s cock pulsed with the clawing of his chest. It would be twitching too, but his pants were too tight. He slid his hand down his fiancé's suit, over his hip, and along the curve of his ass. He rested his hand beside the tail, feeling the vibrations.

"I've rented us a place to stay this weekend, baby. A place where we can... play."

Ignis wiggled his ass against Gladio's hand. His voice came out sultry, Gladio's hand against the leather already making him hot.

"What are we waiting for?"

"So, we're skipping the party, and going straight to the rental...?" Gladio flipped the vibrator off and slid the remote in his pocket. He grinned down at his fiancé and tilted his chin up for a kiss. Ignis swayed his ass for the tail to move back and forth, kissing his fiancé and murring happily.

"If that's what you'd like."

"I'm feelin' greedy, I don't want to share you. Besides, what if some other asshole comes by and pulls on your tail?" Gladio teased, but was also serious. "Besides, I already packed the car." He laced their fingers together, and tugged Ignis along.

"I assume he would have a swift trip to the hospital." Ignis smirked, and happily followed his fiancé. "Where are you stealing me off to now, Gladiolus?"

Gladio snorted. He would flatten anyone who touched Ignis inappropriately.

"Someplace befitting our costumes." He scooped the keys out of the bowl, locked up, and opened the car door for his soon to be husband. Ignis swayed his hips side to side as he walked by, ensuring Gladio had one hundred percent of his attention on him.

Ignis had wondered why Gladio had asked him to pack a bag with more than just overnight goods. He had specified clothes for a few days, specifically for chillier weather. He had assumed they'd be staying in a hotel post-party, but not the entire weekend. The anticipation was maddening to him, but he was growing more accommodating to letting his fiancé surprise him. Ignis was glad he had packed ahead, the leather cuffs and collar already tucked away in his bag. He assumed Gladio had made their standard pre-trip store run for lube and condoms. Gladio had their bags, a flannel blanket, a fur throw, a cooler full of food, and a box of wine tossed in the back seat. He had packed while Ignis got dressed, wanting to keep everything a surprise until the last moment.

Gladio’s eyes were glued to Ignis' sashaying form, the tail beyond arousing to him even before he knew it was attached to a butt plug. He slid into the driver's seat and turned to Ignis.

"Ready, baby?"

Ignis glanced back to look over their supplies. He eyed the blankets and cooler suspiciously. Definitely not a hotel.

"A fur throw -and- a flannel? Gladiolus, there had best be marshmallows in that cooler if there is a fireplace where we're headed."

"Well, its colder up in the mountains. Yes, there's a fireplace, and yes, I have your sweet tooth taken care of, baby." He smiled softly over at Ignis. God, but he loved this man. This gorgeous, sexy, cute, adorable man.

"The -mountains-? I should have known when you said chilly weather..." He swallowed as he thought of the roads. Narrow. Dark. Bumpy. He suddenly regretted the plug inside of him. "Perhaps a smooth ride is in order, lest it become...distracting."

"Are you criticizing my driving skills...?" Gladio cocked a teasing eyebrow.

"I'm not, I'm merely reminding that -I- may not be able to handle bumps, and -you- may not be able to pay attention with the ensuing moans."

Gladio gripped the steering wheel hard with both hands, head thumping back on the headrest.

"Fuck, the detailed warning is -not- helping." He was half tempted to undo his jeans for the ride up, or his dick might not make it.

"My sincerest apologies, darling. I'm sure I could make it up to you, if you feel you could mind the road..." Ignis smirked at his fiancé. He was sure he wouldn't agree to the offer of road head, but teasing him was one of his favorite hobbies.

"Baby, I-I don't know if I... but fuck, I wanna try. Y'know, if you're offering." Gladio looked wide-eyed at his fiancé, a furious blush crawling up his neck. "I mean, that's crazy. Ngh, never mind, baby." He pulled out of the driveway and headed out of the city. Ignis stifled a surprised giggle behind his hand.

"Perhaps not on the highway, hm?" He leaned to pat Gladio's thigh lovingly. "How long til our destination?"

Gladio squirmed in his seat and cracked open the window to let in some fresh air.

"It'll take about an hour. Should be almost dark by the time we arrive." He reached over and laid his hand on Ignis' thigh. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, darling." Ignis scratched over the inside of Gladio's thigh with his nails before retracting his hand. "I can't wait to see what you've planned." He disliked surprises immensely, but his trust in Gladio assuaged it.

"Nothing crazy, baby, don't worry." Gladio shivered, the nails drove him wild.

It was a quiet ride out of the city as they rocketed down the highway. Gladio had no regrets about skipping out on the party. Ignis' company, alone, was all he ever wanted or needed. The cityscape gave way to empty fields and a few farms, and then they were into gently rolling hills as they made for the mountains.

Ignis looked over his reflection in the vanity mirror. The wolf ears he had custom made to match his hair. The gold flecked contacts. He was glad that his fiancé seemed pleased. He closed the vanity and looked out of his window, then over to Gladio.

"Are there woods near the place we're staying?"

Gladio smiled as he watched Ignis from the corner of his eye.

"Sure are, my little wolf. Isn't that how the fairytale goes? The wolf chased Red Riding Hood through the woods." He smirked as he finally exited the highway, the road leading directly up into the mountains. The sun was starting to set, and he hoped there would still be enough light left to chase each other around safely. "I feel selfish now, keeping you for myself. It's not too late to turn back and hit the party up, because you look amazing, Ignis." Ignis smiled genuinely at his fiancé.

"Don't, darling. This whole costume was for your enjoyment anyway. Besides..." He smirked and looked over his claw-nails. "There is some allure to chasing my fiancé through the woods."

"Oh man. We're going to be all alone up there, and no one's gonna hear my cries for help." Gladio grinned at Ignis, cheeks flushing at Ignis' claws. He couldn't wait to get all scratched up. He spared a glance down at the GPS on his phone, their turn was coming up. "Not too much longer now, little wolf." Ignis made a decidedly aroused noise at that prospect.

"Good, I'm not sure I would have lasted much longer, little red hunting hood." He grinned at Gladio and reached to settle his hand on Gladio's thigh again.

Gladio turned again, onto a little two-lane road that wound up to their destination. He thumbed over the knuckles of the hand on his leg.

"Hang on, baby, this is going to be the bumpiest part of the ride. I'll try and take it easy." He hoped Ignis would enjoy the cabin. His fiancé was a bit high maintenance, but he deserved all the finer things in life, and he enjoyed spoiling him immensely. The cabin was modern but designed to look rustic. It had all the conveniences one would expect from a hotel room.

Ignis gulped quietly, gripping Gladio's thigh as the first bump hit.

"O-oh bloody-ah!" He fidgeted uncomfortably at a smaller bump and cleared his throat to regain his composure. "I-it's lovely out here, darling..." He tried to ignore the bumps pressing the plug deeper into him.

Gladio lowered his window all the way. To enjoy the fresh mountain air, and to help cool off. Ignis' moans and noises were making him painfully hard again. He'd never fully softened, but the quiet drive had calmed him. "M'sorry, baby, I'll make this torturous drive worth your while.”

"Mm! I know you will, darli-aah!" A particularly bad bump caught him mid-sentence and made him blanch. He couldn’t wear panties under the catsuit, not with the toy inside of him. He felt his dick growing hard against the leather, and let out a pathetic whimper.

Gladio slowed down further, trying to make the bumps easier.

"Just a few more minutes, baby. You could unbuckle, turn around and sit on your knees."

"I'll manage..." Ignis choked down another whimper and settled back. He breathed deep and exhaled out of his mouth. "It'll be worth the trouble..." He repeated, more reminding himself than Gladio.

A few minutes later, Gladio turned down a gravel driveway. They came around a corner, and a beautiful log cabin came into view, nestled in a thicket of trees. Further on down the sun could be seen glistening off the water of a private lake. A dock with a boathouse could be seen. He parked the car, unbuckled, and turned to Ignis.

“You okay, baby?" He stroked over Ignis' cheek, his hair, his ears. He looked concerned, but smirked, knowing the cure to Ignis' ails. Ignis exhaled, relieved at them stopping.

"Much better now..." He took Gladio's hand and kissed his knuckles before exiting the car. He looked around the area curiously. "This...is all ours?" He asked as Gladio came up behind him and looped an arm around his waist, nodding into his hair.

"Yep, sure is. Round back there's a fire pit with Adirondack chairs and cushions. There's a big hot tub on the back deck, a game room in the basement with a pool table and darts. There's a fireplace in the living room, and one in the bedroom." He breathed in the fresh mountain air, smiling and sighing happily. "I know this isn't really your scene, baby, but I hope you like it."

"...Only for the weekend...? I wish I had scheduled a few extra days off for this..." Ignis turned and pouted. He actually looked disappointed. "We had best make the most of it." He wiggled away from Gladio and moved to the car. "Let's get our things inside, and play while we still have some daylight, hm?"

"You really like it that much?" Gladio's eyes were full of hope, and a mischievous sparkle. He caught up to Ignis, and pressed a set of keys into his hand, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Here, baby, you go let us in and explore, I'll get our bags." He suddenly looked a little nervous. If Ignis were to look more closely at the keychain in his hand, he'd notice it was a perfect little replica of the cabin that stood before them with "Scientia & Amicitia" engraved on the backside. He turned away to start unloading the car.

"Be careful, darling, they can't be light." Ignis walked toward the cabin, humming contently to himself, and tail swaying. He walked up to the door, unlocked it, and removed the key. He paused to look back at Gladio, smiling contently as he pushed the door open behind him. "He's so handsome...Come on, darling!" He looked down at the keychain in his hand. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed the lettering, smile fading slightly. Scientia and Amicitia...that's right. They would be married in no time, and Ardyn would be left behind. He snorted. Ardyn would have seen him in this outfit, bound him in the back seat with the toy on high and hit every bump in the road. It didn't matter. He was going to marry Gladio. That's who he was here with. He held the keychain up as Gladio approached. "Care to explain the keychain, dearest?"

Gladio had two bags slung over each shoulder, the large cooler in both hands, the box of wine and a few shopping bags stacked on top. He climbed the steps and stood beside Ignis, grinning nervously at him.

"Well, I... I put a bid in on it. It can be ours, for good, if you want it. I didn't want to make such a big decision without you, even though I wanted it to be a surprise. My--our realtor has the paperwork all drawn up, but it won't be final without your signature. I convinced them to let us stay the weekend to try it out."

Every single word of the statement made Ignis love Gladio impossibly more. -Our - realtor. Didn’t want to make a big decision. He would have jumped the man had his arms not been full. He smirked at Gladio and moved to hold the door wide open for him.

"Gladiolus Amicitia...are you trying to win me over with a vacation home...?"

Gladio grinned from ear to ear.

"Did it work, little wolf?" He winked as he passed through the door, and Ignis pinched his ass. He grunted and lifted the cooler onto the kitchen island, and unshouldered the bags, leaving them on the floor. He turned to Ignis and smiled. "Whaddaya think so far?" He gestured around him.

The kitchen and living area were one great room. The kitchen occupied a corner by the door. It was small, but filled with the essentials. The appliances were brand new stainless steel. Floor to ceiling windows dominated the wall that faced the lake. A huge fireplace lined another wall, and a large screen TV hung above the mantle. There was a giant sectional couch in front of it, with built in chaise lounges on either end. A large wooden table separated the two spaces, large enough for eight people, but there was a breakfast nook built in at the end of the kitchen as well. The ceilings were vaulted, and a staircase in the corner lead up to a second-floor balcony overlooking the great room. There were also several closed doors, hiding what lay behind them. The place was large, but full of kitschy decor that made it warm and cozy. Gladio was clearly in love with the place.

"Immediately? We'll need curtains for those gorgeous windows, lest an early morning sailor see your glorious backside."

"It's a private lake, baby. It's just you'n'me up here. I guess hikers could wander up on it by accident. You could still put up curtains, if it'd make you feel better though." He chuckles quietly. "Already planning to hang out in the nude, huh?"

Ignis wandered a few steps in each direction to look around. "Let me see..." He wandered to the couch, and laid himself on one of the chaise ends, flat on his stomach. "Do I look like I belong?"

Gladio sat beside Ignis, and ran a large hand down hand his spine, over the curve of his behind, and pet the tail.

"Of course you belong here, Ignis. This place is nothing without you."

"Come to think of it, it’s rare I can get you to sleep in clothes." Ignis jested. He rested his head on his arm, and looked at his fiancé, his face full of love. He smiled kindly up at him. "Gladio, I love you, darling. Let us get those groceries in the fridge so we can play, hm?"

"I get hot easy!" Gladio mock grumbled, but the up-turned corners of his lips gave him away. "I love you too, Iggy. You rest, I'll put everything away." He returned to the kitchen to unload his shopping bags, and the cooler. A bag of coffee, a jug of milk, orange juice. Eggs and sausage, cheese, a loaf of sandwich bread, and a baguette. Steaks and fish, marinades, a drawer full of vegetables. A few containers of soup, crackers, snacks, and the fixings for s'mores. "Whew. I think I brought everything..." There was a bag of charcoal in the trunk for the grill out back. "C'mon, little wolf." He backed towards the door.

Ignis hopped to his feet, his heels clicking on the wood floor, and moved towards Gladio.

"I thought I was to chase you...?" He skulked up to Gladio, and tapped his nose with a nail. "Or has the game changed?"

"We'll see what happens out there, little wolf." Gladio gestured with his chin. "You gonna give me a head start? You're faster than me."

"Not with this toy inside of me I'm not...but go on, darling." Ignis grinned and bared his teeth. "Run."

"I have the remote in my pocket..." Gladio pulled it out, thumb on the switch, and took off out the front door. He leapt down the stairs, and ran for the trees, twilight rapidly descending on them. He pulled up the hood, red robe billowing out behind him. He let out a small giggle as he jogged along. He couldn't wait for Ignis to catch him.

Ignis chased after him, speed impeded by the toy held in place by the cat suit. He giggled audibly, weaving through the trees.

"Red~!" He called. "Come along, darling~, come to me."

"You'll never find me, little wolf!" Gladio could hear that Ignis was close, so he decided to 'hide' behind a tree. He placed his back against it, broad shoulders sticking out the side, red robe standing out against the muted colors of the tree in the dark.

Ignis saw the cloak poking out and continued to tease as he approached. "Red~!" A few steps closer. "My darling..." He walked just past Gladio, giving him the option of grabbing him, or staying 'hidden'.

Gladio listened for his beloved, turning his head towards him. He grinned as Ignis walked by. Rather than grab him or hide, he flicked the switch on the remote to the lowest setting and slid around to the other side of the tree, hiding again. "Liiiittle woooolf!"

"A-ah! You little..." Ignis saw the flash of red and darted for him. "I see you!"

Gladio swirled around, robe fluttering around him, arms spread apart.

"Come get me, little wolf..." His lips curled as he walked backwards away from Ignis. He suddenly grunted and laughed as he backed right into another tree by accident.

Ignis saw his chance, and darted for him, pinning him against the tree best he could. His claws dug into Gladio's biceps. "You're mine."

Gladio put his hands up in surrender, puffing his bare chest out.

"Always, little wolf." He flicked the vibrator up another notch. Ignis' nails dug, and he looked almost dizzy with arousal. The catsuit left no budge for the toy. He gasped and pressed against Gladio. He nuzzled their faces together, and stole a breathy, hot kiss. He pressed his crotch to Gladio's, dick already swelling against the front of his catsuit.

Gladio cupped Ignis' face with both hands, and held them together, kissing him fiercely before pulling away.

"Mmm, fuck, baby." His hands dropped to Ignis' rear, one hand circling the base of his tail. He pulled them together, hard; grinding his erection against his fiancé's.

Ignis let out a sudden whimper at the pressure of the toy. His face flushed with heat. He wrapped his arms around Gladio, nails digging into his back. He gasped out and asked breathlessly. "H-home?"

"You bet, little wolf." Gladio easily lifted Ignis, and tossed his skinny frame over his shoulder. He lumbered back to the cabin, hands roaming over the skintight catsuit. His fingers brushed against the tail, feeling the vibrations. His dick throbbed in his pants. He couldn't wait to put his mouth all over his fiancé.

"Ah!" Ignis kicked his legs slightly to reorient himself. He raked his nails over his fiancé's robe. "Bedroom? It's your choice, darling." He didn’t care where. He just wanted Gladio's hands, mouth, tongue. Gladio's everything, all over him.

"Too far." They'd save the bedroom for love-making. Right now, Gladio’s mind was abuzz with carnal desire, and he knew Ignis' was as well. He opened the cabin door and carried Ignis straight to the couch. He knelt up on the chaise, and carefully lowered Ignis down beneath him. Gladio’s pupils were blown wide with arousal as he gazed down at his fiancé. He ran a finger down the catsuit. "How do I get you out of this thing without hurting you?"

"Start with the boots, darling." Ignis wiggled the o-ring attached to the zipper at his collar. "Then you can unwrap your prize." He tugged the zipper down only a modicum, just enough to expose his collarbone.

Gladio tried just yanking a boot off, but the catsuit kept it from coming off easily. He made a frustrated noise from deep in his chest as he took the time to unzip the side of the knee-high boot and peel it from Ignis' calf.

"Baby, you look fucking amazing, but next time we chase each other, you need to wear something easier to get out of." He made short work of the other boot, tossing it on the floor with its mate.

"I'll go nude next time." Ignis wiggled his toes, displaying matching black nail polish. He grabbed Gladio's hand and led it to his zipper. "Please, help me from this. I feel like a sexy baked potato."

"Sorry, baby, on it." Gladio curled a finger in the loop, and slowly dragged it down. His lips followed, kissing every inch of pale skin exposed. Down Ignis' chest and over his abs. He kissed his way back up, hands sliding up Ignis' sides, enjoying every last second of his fiancé's costume. He slipped the suit off his shoulders, putting his mouth on every inch of skin possible while still hurrying.

"Mmn..." Ignis laid back, relishing in the feeling of Gladio's lips. He slipped his arms free, and shimmied to slide the catsuit down his torso. "I think I'll need you off of me for the bottom half, darling..."

Gladio slid off the couch and stood tall. His eyes cut all over Ignis' body, taking in every detail. The contrast of his pale skin against the black leather. His matching nails and claws. The tawny colored ears. His gorgeous green eyes, still visible despite the golden flecks of his contacts. His voice was husky, and he bit his own lip to suppress a moan.

"I wanna watch." He undid his jeans while he looked on, freeing his erection with a lewd moan. He cupped his testicles with one hand, massaging the soreness out of them, and wrapped his other hand around his shaft.

"You'll do better than that, darling." Ignis whispered, and rolled onto his stomach. He lifted himself onto his knees, ass in the air, and carefully pulled the catsuit down over his ass. He had to clench his asscheeks together to hold the toy still as the catsuit was pulled down over the tail. Now, bare ass in the air, catsuit bundled around his knees, he paused to see where his fiancé would like him.

Gladio watched intently as Ignis freed his rear and the tail from the suit. He clutched his own base painfully hard to keep himself from coming as he watched.

"Hnngh-ah! Oh. My. Fucking. God." The sight of the tail emerging from between Ignis' asscheeks was more than Gladio could handle. He sank to his knees, too weak to stand, and crawled over to the couch. His lips were hot as he kissed up the back of his fiancé's thighs and over the crest of his ass. He nuzzled his face into the side of the tail, gripped it close to the base, and pressed it further in, fascinated.

The added pressure forced Ignis to collapse to his elbows to hold himself up. He squirmed his legs, unable to move them much with the catsuit holding them together at his knees.

"Gladi-AH!" He bit his lip to stifle a 'fuck'. His cock was nearly dripping already from the constant pressure of the toy. "P-please, Gla-ah-adio, get this bloody catsuit off of me, I need -you.-"

Gladio curled his fingers up under the material of the catsuit, and peeled it from Ignis' calves, discarding it on the floor. He kicked off his boots, and peeled himself out of his white jeans, nearly losing his balance and falling in his haste.

"On your knees, baby, face me." He knelt on the floor in front of the chaise and fished the remote from his jeans pocket. He wanted to suck Ignis off while playing with his tail.

Ignis' brow furrowed as he shifted around. He knelt in front of Gladio, steadying himself by placing his hands on his shoulders. "Not quite the position I anticipated, darling...not that I'm complaining." He twined his fingers in Gladio's hair and gave it a tug. Gladio wrapped an arm around Ignis' thighs, just under the curve of his ass. His free hand wandered around the base of the tail, big fingers probing his cleft before stroking the buzzing fur.

"Me neither, baby... but I'm not gonna last long and I want to satisfy you." He didn't waste any more time, and wrapped his lips around Ignis' leaking cock.

"Oh-god!" Ignis clawed into Gladio's shoulder, nearly collapsing from the combined sensation. "Oh Gladio, God, your mouth is -so- hnnn!" He watched his fiancé, mouth propped open by his cock, and scratched his thumb nail over the side of his head. "Yes, my darling, please, more..." He whimpered out, struggling to not buck his hips into Gladio's mouth.

Gladio's tongue swirled around the head of Ignis' cock, his hand playing with the tail. He moaned as he swallowed Ignis down further, taking more into his mouth, the moan reverberating along his fiancé's length. He squeezed the back of Ignis' thigh and pulled him forward, encouraging him to fuck his mouth.

"Ohmygod-Gladio-" Ignis stammered out in one gasping purr. He rolled his hips forward, gently. His chest began to heave with his increasingly desperate little noises, pleasured, wanting. "P-please, darling, nn! I-I want to come, I want you to -fuck- me." He tugged at Gladio's hair again as he asked, not a plead so much as a demand. Gladio made his own noises as his head bobbed, moaning from deep in his throat as Ignis rolled his hips against his mouth. He relented at Ignis' request, unfastening his mouth with a loud pop. He panted, catching his breath. He flicked the vibrator off, not wanting to overdo it, and stood.

"Lemme go get supplies, baby."

"Please, hurry back..." Ignis' face was flushed, hair mussed from sweat. He pulled his grip from Gladio, though he didn't want to. He looked almost pathetically at him and sat back on his calves. He reached back, with puppy eyes, and pressed the toy deeper into himself while Gladio watched.

Half-lidded eyes stared at Ignis wantonly. Gladio’s brain short circuited as he teetered on the edge of orgasm. Two could play that game... he flicked the vibrator back on the lowest setting, turning on his heel and running for his bag by the island. He tore through his belongings until he came back up with lube. His hands were shaky, and his cock so hard and sensitive he wasn’t sure he could make it through rolling a condom on. He grabbed a blanket and sprinted back to Ignis. Chest heaving and nose flaring with adrenaline and desire, he fanned the blanket out behind Ignis, not wanting to make a mess on the new furniture. "On your back, baby."

Ignis practically threw himself backwards onto the blanket, hand still carefully holding the toy. He made an obviously aroused face, eyes half lidded, lips held in a sultry exhale. He held a leg out to Gladio, knowing full well how he wanted him, and moaned a quiet plea.

"Please, darling...?"

Gladio knelt between Ignis' legs, careful not to land on the tail. He smiled and kissed the inside of Ignis' ankle, hiking his leg up onto his shoulder. He pushed forward on Ignis' thigh, it rolled his fiancé's hips up, displaying his perky ass and the toy it contained. He stared, still awestruck and fascinated.

"Fuck, Iggy, please wear this again for me sometime. Please..." He flicked the lube open and slicked his own length. He turned the toy off and eased it out of Ignis' ass. It was prep enough. He took himself in hand, his other arm still wrapped around Ignis' leg, and pressed his tip to his fiancé's entrance. He slowly pushed inside him, all the way to the hilt. He quivered, letting out a ragged gasp.

"A-any time you'd like, darling." Ignis tossed his head back and gasped loudly at his fiancé's girth. His voice nearly squeaked as he grasped at the blanket beneath him. His thighs quivered, the sensation of Gladio filling him almost enough to send him over. His cock wept, untended to, a trail of precum now dotting his abdomen. He rubbed his free leg over Gladio's side.

Gladio gazed down at his fiancé, dazed with arousal.

"Beautiful. You're so beautiful, Ignis." He slowly pulled out, almost all the way, and then slid back in. A choked moan escaped his throat. He trailed the fingertips of his free hand down Ignis' chest, and then leaned forward, almost bending Ignis in half. He wanted to feel those claws in his back. He took Ignis' shaft in hand and thrusted again. Gladio was already seeing stars, his need was so great. He knew neither of them was going to last much longer.

Ignis dug his claws into Gladio's back, gripping for dear life and allowing himself to be folded.

"C-come on, darling, Ju-just a bit more!" He wiggled, he wanted to be on Gladio's lap, he wanted to mark him, but he settled for bucking into his hand. Gladio's hand moved, mostly on muscle memory, pumping Ignis' shaft to the rhythm of his hips. He cried out from the claws on his back, the sensation spurring him on.

"Ah! Ig-nis! Hnngh!" He thrusted faster, his hair sticking to the back of his neck, the bright red robe clinging to his damp body.

"God, I-Iggy, FUCK! M'so close, baby..."

"Ah-aah-Gla-Gladio! I- I'm going to come!" Ignis dug his nails in hard, tossing his head back and crying out as his stomach tightened. "Gladi-Ah!!" He shuddered, and his cock spurted onto his stomach and Gladio's hand.

A few more long thrusts were all that was needed to send Gladio over the edge. His hips stuttered as he spilled his climax deep inside Ignis' body. He lowered his mouth, kissing all over his fiancé's face, whispering words of praise against his hot skin. He gently pulled out and lowered Ignis' leg to the couch, his large hands massaging over his thighs and hips, and up under his lower back.

"C'mon, little wolf, let's get you cleaned up."

He lifted Ignis into his arms and carried him upstairs. Ignis was nearly boneless in his arms from pleasure. He buried his face into Gladio's chest, and let himself doze off as Gladio cared for him.


	2. The Big, Bad Wolf

Ignis hurried downstairs; he was as excited to see Gladio's wolf outfit as Gladio was to see his, which was why they had to get ready in two separate areas of the house. The leather cuffs attached to the back of the black cincher around his waist. The skirt billowing out around his thighs. The red bows on the thigh highs barely visible, and the leather collar around his thigh that they obscured. Each detail meticulously planned for. His heeled Mary Janes clicked against the wooden steps as he descended.

"Darling?"

Gladio was reclined on the couch. He was trying to look relaxed, but he was so keyed up that his innards were vibrating. And it had nothing to do with the toy in his ass.

"Over here, baby." He had on tight fitting forest green linen pants. They laced up in the front, but the laces were loose and hanging open, revealing a tuft of curly pubes. His chest was barely restrained by a layer of cream-colored linen, buttoned all the way up the front. It looked two sizes too small. He grinned mischievously at his fiancé. Ignis was going to have to get closer for the other details.

"My god...you look..." Ignis walked over to get a closer look. He ran a fingertip over the front of the linen shirt and wrapped a hand around his waist. "If you had worn this last night I would have eaten you up." He smirked and cocked an eyebrow. He ran his hand over the low waistband of the pants, gripping Gladio's hips for their life. He tugged him gently, and Gladio acquiesced to stand. Gladio rubbed his hand over the back of Ignis' stockinged thigh.

"Me? Look at you, Red!" Gladio grinned wolfishly, the blunted tips of his lower false pointed canines could be seen without him opening his mouth. He had pointed latex ear extensions on with a tuft of fur to match his hair at the tips. His hair was spiked and gelled, meant to look menacing. His nails were manicured, but not sharpened like Ignis' had been, and lacquered black. Ignis immediately wondered how he managed to paint them himself, before remembering he had a younger sister. Gladio shifted, and the base of his cock could be seen behind the loose laces of his pants. He was growing harder at the tantalizing image of Ignis in costume. "You look good enough to eat, Red. Awoooo~!"

Ignis looked over the finer details, his eyes stopping dead at the peek of his fiancé’s cock. "Keep that up and I may let you..." He paced around Gladio and stopped at the sight of his ass. Protruding from his trousers was the toy Ignis had been wearing the night prior.

"Can't help it, baby, you look incredible. What're you..?" He was turning to follow Ignis and stopped when he realized. The tail. He laughed nervously. "I took a page from your book. What do you think?" He wasn't used to penetrating toys like Ignis seemed to be, but it wasn't uncomfortable once his body stretched. He gave his hips a little shake, causing the tail to wag, and a moan to rumble out of his chest. A devious curl crossed Ignis' lips.

"I think I'll have the remote for it, if you please." He held his hand out expectantly, and cocked his hip out, his free hand resting on the opposite hip.

Gladio grinned, mouth cracking open to reveal upper pointed incisors, as well as several other pointed caps in his mouth.

"I dunno, baby. Is it possible for a man to die of pleasure? Better be careful with it." He pressed the small remote into Ignis' hand, currently in the off position.

Ignis flipped it in his hand and smiled softly at Gladio.

"I hope I can run in these heels." He took a few steps back, held up the remote, and flipped it onto the lowest setting. He blew Gladio a kiss and took off running out of the cabin, tucking the remote into the cincher around his waist.

"You'd bet--hnngh!" The vibrator coming to life is like a shot of electric pleasure from Gladio’s ass straight up his spine, his shoulders hunch reflexively. "Ohhh, fuck!" He took a few seconds to catch his breath before giving chase. Having a toy up his ass made chasing Ignis difficult, but he made it to the tree line.

"Awoooo~!" He had staged a small clearing in the woods down by the lake. There were layered blankets, a campfire going, and a basket of supplies. Lube, condoms, and water amongst other more practical commodities.

For Ignis, running in the Mary Janes wouldn't normally have been so difficult, but through a forest? Ankle danger zone. He watched his path, carefully running. He saw a dim glow. A fire? His brow furrowed, but he heard his fiancé close behind. He hid behind a tree, his body lithe enough to be obscured save for his skirt. He didn't bother to hold the skirt close. He wanted to be caught. He wanted to see what his fiancé had in store for him.

Gladio was already achingly hard, the thrill of the chase and the toy keeping him aroused. He caught a glimpse of Ignis as he drew closer, spotting the red fabric peeking out from behind a tree.

"Awooo~!" He stomped through the underbrush as he approached, hoping Ignis found the chase as thrilling as he did. He sniffed the air loudly, as if trying to track Ignis' scent. He snapped his teeth together as he rounded the tree, grabbing for Ignis' wrists.

It was difficult for Ignis to stifle his excited laughter at their game. His adrenaline made his pulse race, his partner's showmanship only making him eager with anticipation. He allowed himself to easily get caught, pulling a scared face, and twisting his wrists in Gladio's grip.

"Ah! Master Wolf!"

"Oh, but you are a tasty looking morsel, Red." Gladio leaned his face down into Ignis' neck and dragged his fangs across the tender flesh. "I'm gonna eat you up."

Ignis shuddered and gasped beneath him, the blood rushing to his cock. He whispered, though his voice wavered from the aroused half-smile on his face. He was loving this, and he wanted Gladio to have no doubt.

"Please, no. I've a fiancé...he'll hunt you..." He angled his head away to expose his neck to Gladio. Gladio raised Ignis' wrists above his head, and gently pinned them to the tree. His tongue flicked out over his fiancé's ear. "Let him come Red, I'll eat him up too." He kissed down Ignis' throat and opened his mouth wide. Ignis whimpered quietly, enough to sell the distress. Gladio bit down on the crook of Ignis’ neck and shoulder, hard enough to leave an imprint in his skin, but not to puncture or bruise. He laved the area soothingly with his tongue and moaned. "Mmm, I knew you'd be delicious." Ignis gasped loudly, followed by an almost obscene moan.

"Please!" He begged between his teeth. Red said 'please no more.' Ignis said 'please, mark me, claim me.' He trusted Gladio to know the difference.

"Fuck..." Ignis' distressed act, and lewd moan go straight to Gladio's cock, which throbbed behind the loose laces. He was pretty sure he was dangerously close to falling out of his pants. He grazed his teeth over Ignis' Adam's apple, and then nosed his cheek so he could get to the other side of his neck. He lapped at the fresh, tender skin, and gently nipped, prepping Ignis' neck for the sting of a hard bite that he so obviously wanted. He tightened his grip on his fiancé's wrists, and then bit down into the pale, tender flesh of his neck. Hard. He growled as he did it, grinding his hips against the smaller man's.

Ignis felt his knees grow weak beneath him, first with the grip on his wrists, then the ensuing bite. He felt his pulse throb in his dick, as he heard his own noises. First, a sharp gasp, followed by a whimper. Then, tiny, gasping moans. His petticoat obscured his hard on visually, but he was sure his fiancé could feel it as he ground their hips together.

"Oh-my-god-Gladio." Ignis gasped out in a hurried breath, his chest heaving above his cincher. Gladio made a mewling whine, Ignis' noises were a rolling wave of pleasure that crashed across all of his senses. If he'd been smart, he would have brought lube with him. He felt desperate, wanting nothing more than to fuck Ignis up against the tree. He growled in frustration and brought Ignis' wrists down to his mouth. He grazed his teeth over the thin skin of his inner wrists, and raised his head to meet Ignis' eyes, his yellow irises smoldering with desire.

"Time's up, Red." His hands dropped to Ignis' waist, and he stepped back to hoist his fiancé over his shoulder.

Ignis squeaked, his petticoat flipping up, the leather cuffs attached to the back of his cincher bobbed next to Gladio's head.

"Ah! Master Wolf, let me -go-!" He wiggled his stockinged legs, careful not to accidentally kick Gladio. He tried to reach the remote in his cincher, his other hand trying to grab at Gladio's back. Gladio shifted Ignis around on his shoulder, for comfort and safety, before anchoring his hip and legs with his strong arms. The struggle and flexing popped a few buttons from his linen shirt. He turned his head and bit his fiancé's thigh.

"Behave, Red! I'm taking you to my lair." Ignis had a good view of the tail swishing along behind him. The toy was still buzzing away inside, teasing Gladio until his cock had undoubtedly made a dribbling mess in the front of his pants. Ignis whimpered at the thigh bite, and clawed at Gladio's lower back, his nails still manicured from his wolf costume.

"No, please! I-I'm to be married soon, I'll do anything!" He managed to get the remote out of his cincher and gripped it in his hand. "Or-or I'll fight back!"

Gladio snorted as he stomped through the woods towards the clearing.

"You're mine now, Red!" He picked up his pace, jostling Ignis on his shoulder. He needed his fiancé. He wanted him. He needed to be -in- him. Now. The quicker movement caused his very hard erection to finally slip out between the laces. He grinned wolfishly as he broke the clearing's edge. Better to fuck his captive with.

Ignis flipped the switch one notch higher suddenly, hoping it would make Gladio drop him, and he could make a break for it, and Gladio was completely unprepared for the increased vibration.

"FUCK!" Gladio stumbled, going down on one knee, then the other. He had to let Ignis go to catch himself, so he didn't pitch face first into the ground. He was down on all fours, truly like a wolf, tail vibrating in the night air. His whole body quivered, and he threw his head back and howled at the moon for relief.

Ignis turned the vibrator off completely, dropping the remote to the ground.

"Sorry, Master Wolf!" He took off running again. Unbeknownst to him, directly for Gladio's ‘lair’. Gladio mumbled under his breath as he crawled over and picked up the remote.

"I'm going to chomp his cute little ass so hard..." He stood, legs still shaky. He was tempted to yank the tail out, but fuck him if it didn't feel really good. "I'm coming for you, Red!!" he roared. He chased after Ignis on weakened legs, hoping to catch him by the campfire. Ignis' brow furrowed as he looked over the obviously staged area.

"Did he plan all this...?" He turned to see Gladio approaching and fell back into character. He backed up, trying to feign an apology. "A-ah, Master Wolf, I-"

"That was a dirty trick, Red!" Gladio pointed at him with the hand holding the remote. "And not very wise to throw away your only weapon." He gestured around the clearing, grinning wide, teeth gleaming, and spreading his arms. "Welcome to my lair! Awooo~!" He slowly advanced on Ignis.

Ignis backed away, taking careful steps.

"I-it's lovely, Master Wolf..." He reached back to the cuffs, backing away as he fidgeted with them. "Is...there a way I could apologize?" Gladio stopped by the blankets, tossing the remote down as he paused to think.

"Mmm, you could let me under your ruffles so I can have another taste of your delicious body. I want a chunk out of your sweet behind as payment." Gladio started walking towards Ignis again. He smiled, gnashing his teeth for good measure.

Ignis stopped and gave Gladio a sultry little pout. He was sure he was caught trying to get the cuffs from his waist. He turned around and ran his hands over his skirt, bunching it up in his fingers. The leather collar around his thigh was barely visible, carefully obscured by the top of his stocking. He had made sure the red bow around the tops of his stockings was covering it. Gladio dropped to his knees and whistled appreciatively.

"Damn, ba--Red, your fiancé is a lucky man." He rubbed his hands up Ignis' calves and thighs, the length of his stockings. He didn't notice the collar, he was so intent on revealing Ignis' ass cheek. He took the ruffles in hand and eased them over the swell of one side of Ignis' rear. "Maybe your fiancé is actually the unluckiest man, because you're mine now." He dragged his bottom fangs along the lower curve of Ignis rear, and then bit down close to the center. Hard enough to leave a mark. "Mmm, I wonder how the front tastes...?"

Ignis had to stifle a yelp with the back of his hand at the hard bite to his ass. It made his thighs quiver, and he fidgeted to keep his legs steady.

"He'll save me." Ignis said through a pout. He turned his front to Gladio, keeping his hands behind his back as he resumed getting his cuffs detached from his cincher, working with small movements so he wasn't detected.

Gladio looked up at Ignis and saw the pout and was suddenly concerned that his fiancé was no longer enjoying things.

"D-don't worry, Red, I might be a beast, but I'll take good care of you. While I devour you." He raised the side of the petticoat to reveal Ignis' hip. He had the material bunched up in his hands, wrists close together. Maybe that last bite had been too hard? He slowly nibbled up Ignis' thigh. His nose and face disappeared under the edge of the petticoat as he nipped his way up to Ignis' pointed hip.

Ignis managed to pull the cuffs free while Gladio kissed up under his petticoats, and set to affixing them around Gladio's wrists while he was distracted.

"It's a good thing I'm used to being chased by hounds like you. I came prepared."

Gladio could pull away, and fight being bound, but he didn’t want to. He focused on pleasuring his fiancé while he still could. His voice was muffled under all the layers.

"I'd fight other hounds for you, Red." He nosed into Ignis' pubes and nibbled at his shaft, trying to take his fiancé into his mouth without being able to see or use his hands.

Ignis wiggled his thighs, trying to focus, but Gladio's mouth was quite the distraction.

"Come now, I'm nothing special..." He affixed the second cuff and moved his attention to taking the collar from his thigh. He rolled the top of his stocking down just enough to reach, difficult around his lover's form.

"You." Nibble. "Are." Nip. "The most." Bite. "Delectable." Lick. "Morsel." Suck. "I've ever." Kiss. "Tasted." And with that Gladio was able to capture Ignis' tip in his mouth. He carefully swallowed Ignis down, teeth gently dragging along the length of his cock.

"Ah!" Ignis slipped the collar from his thigh as Gladio took his cock into his mouth. He lifted his skirt enough to get to Gladio's neck, and carefully slipped collar around, leaving the o-ring dangling on the back of his neck. He would need him to pull away to safely affix it. Gladio felt the leather strip around his neck and popped off of Ignis' cock. He pouted, and pawed at the collar, taking the ends from Ignis' hands and affixing it to a comfortable position around his neck.

"I was just getting to your most succulent part, Red." The pout was adorable, bottom fangs jutting out over Gladio’s upper lip. Ignis couldn't help but smile at that face, and Gladio's quiet submissiveness. Watching him affix the collar himself had been enough to get Ignis semi-hard.

"God, you're precious. Hands behind your head, Master Wolf."

Gladio was on his knees in front of the only man in the world he would ever submit to. In perfect love and trust, he raised his hands behind his head.

"You're really sexy when you're bossy, Red. You might have collared me, but I'm still going to devour you."

Ignis clipped the cuffs to the ring on the back of the collar, and ran his hands down Gladio's up stretched arms.

"Is that so, Master Wolf?" He found the remote for the vibrator and held it up with a little shake between his fingers.

Gladio broke out in a sweat at the threat, but just smirked at Ignis. He was quite the sight. Spiked up hair, dirty and sweaty, buttons on his shirt missing, wrists cuffed to the collar at the back of his neck, and his thick cock hanging through the loose laces of his pants.

"Yeah, Red, it is." His tongue licked out over his lips and the points of his fangs, giving Ignis the crudest look he could muster.

Ignis leaned to nose Gladio. He inhaled deeply; the scent of his musk, mingled with the smoke of the campfire was intoxicating.

"I'm not sure you're in a position to threaten that, darling..." He ran a fingertip over Gladio's jaw, trailing his thumb over his bottom lip. He let his hand fall to Gladio's chest, and carefully led him back to lie on the ground.

"Nah, but I'll try anyway." Gladio grinned and nipped at Ignis' thumb, enjoying the press of Ignis' hand on his chest, and laid back without a fuss. He laced his fingers together to cup his neck, it was a little awkward, but it worked.

Ignis flipped the remote to the lowest setting, and straddled Gladio's exposed cock. Without panties on, their cocks nestled together under his petticoats.

Gladio's hips bucked slightly when the toy was turned back on. The sensation more intense with the tail trapped between his body and the ground.

"Mnm, baby, that's nice." He moaned quietly, rocking his hips up to increase the friction between their dicks. "God, you're gorgeous, Ignis."

Ignis blushed, still enamored with Gladio telling him in the heat of the moment.

"Only when I'm with you, darling..." He looked Gladio over, as he rolled his hips down. "I'll assume you've come prepared. Where's what I desire, Master Wolf? Before you make a mess of my petticoat." He pulsed the remote up a notch, then back down to tease him.

"You're -always- beaut--ah-aaah!!" Gladio squirmed beneath Ignis, heels digging into the ground, letting out a shaky gasp. "Fuck, that's intense, Red. In the basket. There's all kinds of stuff in the basket." He gestured with his chin, as his wrists were bound behind his neck.

"Mm... such music my little wolf makes." Ignis hopped off with a last hard grind, leaving the remote on Gladio's chest. He made his way to the basket and scooped it up. He pouted at Gladio, making his best demure face. "Do I look the part, Master Wolf?"

Gladio whined at the loss of contact with his fiancé, but also moans from deep in his chest with the grind. His eyes were locked on his partner. He really did look sexy and cute in his red dress, petticoats, and the thigh highs with little bows. He was always the complete package, and Gladio always appreciated how much effort Ignis put into things. He hoped Ignis found his set-up adequate.

"The part of an innocent, tasty treat? Because, yes, I very much want to devour you, Red." He snapped his jaws in Ignis' direction. "And yet you're a little trickster, binding me in my own my lair. It's enough to make a wolf howl with frustration." He smiled, bared his fangs, took a deep breath, and howled at the moon. "Awooo~!"

Ignis chuckled and swayed the basket as he returned. He knelt, placing it on the ground, and rifled through it for the lube.

"So -loud- Master Wolf. I regret not wearing panties. They'd have looked splendid in your mouth."

Gladio squeezed his eyes shut and moaned lewdly. The idea of having Ignis' panties stuffed in his mouth excited him.

Ignis lubed his fingers up and slid his hand under his skirt. He pressed a finger inside of himself and kept his eyes on Gladio.

"Perhaps I'll bind your ankles with my tights and teach you a lesson about trying to devour people in the woods."

"You torture me, Red. You -know- I want to touch you." Gladio watched intently as Ignis prepped himself, squirming on the ground in anticipation. "Are those skinny fingers going to be enough to take all this, Red?" He thrusted his hips off the ground, his considerable length and girth bobbing against his belly. Precum dripped from his tip in slick strings, and he licked over his fangs, winking at Ignis.

"Y-you know they aren't, you damnable -tease-." Ignis’ voice hitched as he pressed another finger into himself. "And I'm yours all night, Master Wolf. You'll have your chance..." He gasped, and pressed a third digit in. It would be tight, even with prepping. He felt the heat flush his face as he stretched himself out for his partner. "I'm sure I'll look even more delectable in those cuffs..." Ignis found a condom in the basket and snatched it. He removed his fingers and continued to verbally tease Gladio. He ripped the condom packet open. "Squirming, wriggling. Wrists looped over a branch." He rolled it over Gladio's length. "Trying to cry out, silenced by your mouth." He found the lube, spilled a copious amount onto Gladio's length, and gave it a few healthy jerks before hovering his ass over it. He held it around the base, fingers circling around its girth. "Begging and pleading for you to take me."

Every word out of Ignis' mouth stoked the fire in Gladio's belly as he imagined the scene his fiancé described.

"F-fuck, Red. I want to touch you so bad. I want to ravage your body, devour you, make you feel so good you scream!" His whole body shuddered as Ignis prepped them. He was keyed up, legs squirming, desperate with need.

Ignis carefully pressed Gladio's length inside him, slowly sliding to the hilt. He quivered as Gladio's girth filled him, taking a moment to whimper, and reorient himself. The skirt was covering both of them, Ignis' legs folded on themselves and splayed to the side.

Gladio's breath caught when Ignis impaled himself on his cock.

"Hnngh--ahh!!" He bit his own lip to keep from bucking up into his fiancé. He didn't want to hurt Ignis, knowing he needed a moment to adjust. He bit so hard his lip bled. The double stimulation of Ignis' velvety heat around his cock, and the vibrating in his ass was almost more than he could bear.

"Darling, don't gnaw your lip off. They're one of my favorite features of yours." He ran his hands over Gladio's hips, hushing and cooing at him. "Come along, darling. Fuck me. You know I can ride you."

Gladio licked at his lip, tongue swiping the blood from one of his fangs.

"I'd rather be biting you, baby. Come down here for a nibble." Gladio’s soon-to-be husband was a little minx, and he absolutely -loved- it. He shifted his lower half, raising his knees up and planting his feet in the blankets. He slowly raised his hips up, not so much of a thrust, just lifting Ignis off the ground. The effort caused his ass to clench around the plug. This was no doubt Ignis' intentions. Sure, he'd fuck Ignis, but he'd also be fucking himself with the plug. Ignis slipped his calves beneath Gladio to help keep him raised.

"God, I love your strength, darling!" Ignis’ voice was raised, strained from the pressure. "Make me come, Master Wolf, and perhaps I'll fall into range of your sharp teeth." He snatched the remote from Gladio's chest and rested his thumb on the knob threateningly. "Or perhaps I'll make you scream first." Gladio kept his body bridged, no thanks to Ignis' calves.

"Yeah? What do you think about this then...better hang on tight, Red." He flexed his upper body; his shoulders, his chest, his abs as he rolled his hips mid-air. The thrust was hard enough to have bounced Ignis if not for the calves he had wrapped around Gladio's thighs. The last few buttons of his strained shirt popped off, and it fell open to expose his chest. Gladio let out a protracted moan, the double stimulation was divine. He wanted Ignis to carry out his threat, bracing himself. "I-I'm not afraid of you, Red!"

Ignis clenched his thighs, eyes rolling back with the thrust. He wasn't going to last long if Gladio managed to keep this up.

"Is that so, Master Wolf?" He flipped the dial to the next notch. "How's that, then?" He rubbed his free hand up Gladio's abs, his breathing becoming increasingly erratic.

Every muscle in Gladio's body was taut with effort. Even anticipating Ignis turning the toy up still didn't prepare him for the wave of pleasure that washed over him. White hot pleasure exploded in his brain, his massive thighs quaked and trembled.

"H-holy fu--ck!! Ignis!" Sweat trickled down his forehead and into his dark hair. The tendons in his neck stood out as he struggled to maintain self-control. He thrusted again, the motion powered mostly by his rock-hard abs. He cried out in pleasure, carnal heat searing along his spine and down his limbs. His breath was ragged as he watched Ignis' face. His fiancé's pleasure fueled his own.

"G-aaah--hnngh! I-I-I love you, Ignis!!" The words spilled from his lips in rapid succession as he drew up to the edge of orgasm.

"Oh! God! Gl-Gladio!!" Ignis dropped the remote, and grabbed his cock, applying pressure to try to delay his orgasm. He felt the sweat drip down his back, sweltering in his dress. His voice was punctuated by gasps and whimpers. "Gladio, pl-please, come for me darlin-aah!"

Gladio took a deep, steadying breath, nostrils flaring as he tried to suck in more air. The desperation between them was palpable. His muscles were all strained enough to cause pain, but not enough to overtake the pleasure radiating from his mid-section. With the last of his strength, his hips sank down before thrusting up for extra momentum. His eyes were locked on Ignis' cock, wanting to watch his love come across his body. He reached the apex of his thrust and roared like a beast as he climaxed, cock pulsing as he filled the condom. His body went rigid, trying to maintain the position, quivering from head to toe with exertion.

Ignis released his hold on his cock, and hitched his skirt up. Gladio could see his cock; dripping, swollen, and red. The last thrust took him hard, his stomach clenching, and thighs squeezing.

"Aah! AAH! GLADIO!!" Ignis shuddered hard as he came, semen spurting in ropes across Gladio's tight abs. He quivered slightly as he took over to ride his fiancé, rhythmically raising and lowering his hips. "Shh, shhh darling...shh..." Gladio shuddered with each splash of hot come across his middle.

"Ha--aah! Ig-nis! -My Iggy!-" It took almost as much effort for Gladio to relax his body and lower himself, not collapse, to the ground. He moaned incoherently as Ignis rode him, head thrashing from side to side, legs squirming and wiggling. It's the toy still vibrating on the higher setting. Trapped once more between his body and the ground. Ignis let out a truly devious giggle.

"Mm...my poor little sensitive wolf. Would you like me to free you?" He reached up to pinch Gladio's nipple. He scooped the remote up, and held it in his hand. "Or perhaps you'd like a little more punishment, while you're still stuck inside of me."

"B-bab--ahh!" Gladio cried out again when Ignis tweaked his nipple. "No, baby, do--!"

Ignis gave him a taste of the highest setting, before flipping it down to off. Gladio looked truly distressed as Ignis increased the vibrations. He arched off the ground, his still-hard cock spasming inside Ignis, and he gasped for air. His eyes rolled back in his head before he collapsed in a boneless heap back to the ground when Ignis turned the toy off. He mewled a pathetic sound from the back of his throat, not used to such intense over-stimulation.

"Pl-please, baby, get off me." He didn't have the strength left to try and buck Ignis off. Ignis' face dropped, having never seen Gladio so spent. He carefully hopped off, leaving the condom on Gladio as he attended to him otherwise. He detached the cuffs from the collar and pressed kisses to Gladio's face as he unfastened them from his wrists.

"My darling, I'm so sorry, are you alright?!" He rubbed Gladio's shoulders, face fraught with concern.

"F-fuck... I-I'm okay... but please help me get this toy out." Gladio eased over onto his side, trying to reach between his legs to pull the toy out through his pants. Ignis swiftly got his pants away enough to ease the toy out.

"I'm sorry, darling, I'm so sorry, I was in the moment and I-" Words were coming out without him thinking, spilling from the fear that he hurt Gladio. Gladio managed a weak smile, still breathing heavily.

"Shh, it’s okay, baby. I'm okay." He rolled back onto his back and patted the blankets beside him. "C'mere." Ignis practically tossed himself to be close to his fiancé. He snuggled up to his side.

"Are you sure I've not hurt you?" Ignis asked quietly. He took Gladio's arm, and wrapped it around his shoulders, keeping his hand on Gladio's.

"Hurt? No, baby, not hurt." Gladio pulled his sweet fiancé close. "That was fucking -amazing-, baby. Just a bit much at the end. I've never felt like such a debauched mess."

"I've never heard you make those noises, darling. I was...startled." Ignis pouted slightly, disappointed at himself for overreacting.

"I've never had a vibrator in my ass for so long before. And you are so fucking sexy." Gladio's dick twitched at just the thought. "Holy shit, I'm gonna be hard again in no time." He swiped his free hand across his forehead, still a little shaky. "Just gimme a minute for my brain to reconnect everything, and then I'm gonna devour you."

Ignis gasped and made a dramatic scared face. "But Master Wolf, I have a fiancé. He's the best man I've ever had, and I would miss him terribly."

"This was all part of my master plan, Red." Gladio looked down at himself, condom still on, Ignis' come still lying in strings across his abdomen. "Lemme get cleaned up before I eat you, Red, I don't want to get your pretty dress dirty." He disentangled from Ignis, smirked, and winked.

"Your plan was to steal me away from my fiancé? You monster." Ignis got up to get a better look at Gladio. The campfire's light gave the come a strange silvery glow. "What do you intend to do with me?" He asked, still pretending to be scared, but brave. Gladio sat up, and stretched, long limbs spread out.

"I -am- a monster, Red." He slipped the condom off, tied it, and tossed it in the basket. He swiped a finger through the come on his chest and stuck his finger in his mouth. Gladio moaned and dipped his finger again, casting a hooded glance at his fiancé. He lapped the come from his finger, fangs flashing in the moonlight. "I'm gonna fuck you all night long, Red. Right here in my lair. But first I might want to cuddle with you by the fire." He rifled through the basket for a sanitary wipe, and cleaned the rest Ignis’ spend from his abs. He scooted closer to the fire, gesturing for Ignis to join him.

Ignis smiled and brushed his legs off as he stood. He moved to his fiancé, walking up to him and circling a fingertip over his abs.

"A generous offer Master Wolf...I should like to get these heels off for a bit."

Gladio grabbed Ignis and pulled him onto his lap, mindful of the fire.

"You're mine now, Red!" He nuzzled his face into Ignis' neck and hugged him tightly to his chest. "I love you, baby." He whispered into his fiancé's ear. He relinquished his grip, so he could slip Ignis' shoes off. Ignis made a happy purr as he was drawn in. He whispered back.

"I love you too, darling. I can't wait for us to be wed." And it was true. In that moment. In all of their playful moments. Ignis was reminded that he wanted to spend eternity with this man.


	3. Reversal

"Spring can't get here soon enough." Gladio smiled softly at his soon-to-be husband, fangs still visible, eyes crinkling at the corners. He unbuckled Ignis' Mary Janes, and slid them off his feet, laying them in the grass. He pulled Ignis down onto the blanket with him, and spooned him from behind; one strong arm wrapped tightly around his waist, the other up under Ignis' head as a pillow. He nosed Ignis' hair, and kissed across the nape of his neck. "What do think of the cabin, Red?"

"I think...it would make a wedding gift. Or honeymoon destination." Ignis nuzzled against his fiancé's arm. "Imagine carrying me over the threshold..." He giggled quietly, imagining it.

"Does that mean you're going to go sign the papers? It's not final til you do..." Ignis' giggles were like music to Gladio’s heart. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. "I can carry you over the threshold tonight, baby. I could carry you like that every night for the rest of our lives."

"Of course, darling. It seems you love the place as much as you love me." Ignis quieted at the idea. The rest of their lives. That suited him just fine. "I'd like to have a look at the billiard table, I have a game for us to play when we return. Strip 8-ball."

Gladio tickled at his fiancé's ribs with the hand tucked under his side.

"I bet you're a pool shark!"

Ignis squirmed back against Gladio, giggling quietly.

"I-I'm not, I assure you!"

Gladio grinned into Ignis' hair and tickled down between his thighs.

"I dunno, pretty sure my fiancé is the most graceful perfectionist I've ever known. And more recently, a devious little trickster."

Ignis made an aroused, worried little noise, but didn't try to fight the touches.

"I-mmh-I knew I should have left you bound and tickled you while you were sensitive." He paused, realizing he proved Gladio's point. Gladio snorted.

"I might have died if you'd tickled me. God, baby, that was really intense, but in a good way." He ran his fingers lightly up Ignis' thigh, and over the curve of his rear. "Where'd those cuffs go..."

"Well I can't have that. Ah, they're over there, if I remember correctly." He gestured to where Gladio had recently orgasmed. "You'll excuse me if I don't get them without shoes on?"

"Nah, baby, I'm not done snuggling yet. I just wanted to tease ya." Gladio curled his arm back around Ignis' waist. He closed his eyes and took in their surroundings. The bugs chirping in the night, the crackling of the fire. The cool night air, but the warmth of Ignis pressed against him, and the heat from the fire pit. The smell of pine trees, embers, and also of sex and sweat. He cracked his eyes back open. The soft silver light of the moon illuminated the clearing, and the fire glowed red and orange. He felt so at peace, so at ease. So... fulfilled. "Iggy? I'm happy. Really and truly happy. Thank you for making my life complete. I never knew how much I was missing, until I found you."

Ignis made a contented noise and rubbed Gladio's leg with a stockinged foot.

"I'm certainly glad I could fill that void for you, Gladio." He quieted and nuzzled his arm again. He rolled to lie on his back and look up at the night sky. Gladio stayed on his side, head propped up on his hand. He brushed his fingers along Ignis' jaw before splaying a hand across Ignis' abdomen.

"Are you okay, baby?"

Ignis smiled slightly and nodded.

"Just lulling you into a false sense of security." He turned his face to Gladio, and his lips curled into a mischievous smirk. He snuck his hand over Gladio's ribs and tickled over them.

"H-hey!" Gladio laughed, and squirmed. "You've reached your teasing quota, Red!" He caught Ignis' hand and tried to roll over on top of him.

"Ah!" Ignis gave no fight, allowing his fiancé to pin him. He kicked his stockinged legs from under Gladio, giggling at being caught beneath him. "You beast!"

Gladio pulled Ignis' wrists up and pinned them above his head.

"Mhm, I am. Time to eat you up.” He shifted to straddle his fiancé's thighs and leaned in for a kiss. Ignis felt himself already growing hard underneath his fiancé. He loved the feeling of Gladio's hands around his wrists.

"Mm! Please, Master Wolf.." He lifted his head up to meet Gladio, lips parted. He wiggled his legs again, just in the name of a good struggle.

"Oh, Red. Your fiancé is a lucky guy..." Gladio closed the distance, tilted his head, and fit their mouths together. He slid his tongue past his fangs, and across Ignis' bottom lip. He ground his hips down against his fiancé, moaning when he felt his growing erection press against him.

Ignis let out a happy, breathy moan. He tried to buck his hips up but couldn't with his fiancé's thighs straddling him. He kicked his feet again, and opted to continue to wiggle beneath him to the best of his ability. Gladio pulled back to grin at his beloved.

"Squirmy little thing, aren't you?" Gladio shifted to the side, still pinning Ignis' wrists above his head, and pressed a large thigh between his fiancé's legs. He pulled Ignis' arm out to the side so he could access his neck, and leaned in for a bite. Ignis turned his head away, as if afraid, though actually to expose his neck to his would-be captor. Gladio mouthed at Ignis' neck, teeth just barely grazing against his pale skin. He rumbled out a low growl, letting go of the wrist pinned off to the side so he could try and slip a hand into Ignis' clothing.

Ignis whimpered quietly, expecting a bite. He raised his hand to grasp at the sleeve of Gladio's shirt. He shifted his legs, as if trying to wiggle out from under him, and suddenly tried to shove Gladio off of him. Gladio threw his leg across Ignis', hand tightening around the wrist still in his grasp.

"Not this time, Red!" He struggled to recapture his fiancé's other arm, biting down on his neck. Ignis went slack at the bite, whimpering loudly. His neck was sensitive, and it was one of the spots that could easily bring him to his knees. He was recaptured without a fight.

"I want to be able to touch you without worrying that you're going to try and run off. Time for the cuffs, Red!" Gladio stood up, pulling Ignis with him by his wrists. He was going to give his fiancé exactly what he'd fantasized earlier.

Ignis felt himself getting hotter, and twisted his wrists weakly against Gladio's grip. "No, please! Master Wolf, I'll do anything, so long as I make it back to my fiancé intact. W-we're to be married! He's never even seen me in my gown!"

"Anything, Red? That's a mighty big offer." Gladio tugged Ignis along the blankets by his wrists to scoop up the cuffs. "A wedding gown, you say? What does it look like?" He glanced down Ignis' lean frame, trying to imagine what his wedding gown might look like. His eyes shone in the moonlight.

Ignis puffed his cheeks out. Gladio hadn't seen his gown, but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to describe. "It- It's stunning. Cream colored, antique lace. Sheer paneling on the bodice. The perfect length for dancing with my husband." He stopped at the last word, it weighed heavily on his tongue. Husband. It felt so right.

"Your husband is going to be a lucky man. You obviously love him very much, you haven't stopped talking about him all night." Gladio tried to distract himself from the feeling in his chest. Heart so full it might burst. "I... might leave you intact, Red. With just a few bites here and there." He fixed the cuffs around Ignis' wrists, tears of joy pricking at the corners of his eyes. Ignis looked up at his husband to be, and had to break character.

"God, Gladio, just kiss me."

Gladio ducked down, lifted Ignis' cuffed wrists over his own head, grabbed him around the waist and lifted him clear off the ground for a passionate kiss. Ignis made a happy noise into the kiss, smiling, and inhaling deeply before parting.

"Mm...best be that good a kiss on our wedding day, too."

"I'm gonna smooch you all day long on our wedding day. Yer gonna be sick of me by the end." Gladio grinned and bumped their noses together, stealing another peck. "I love you with all my heart, Ignis Scientia."

"I could never be sick of you, darling." He returned the grin. "And I you, Gladiolus Amicitia. My Master Wolf."

Gladio kissed Ignis again, trying to distract him from the work of his hands. He was trying to get up under all his petticoats so could he rub his sweet bottom.

"Mm, baby, this dress is in my way."

Ignis wiggled his ass back at Gladio's hands.

"I would help, but I'm a bit bound."

"You have the cutest little rear, you know that?" Gladio finally managed to get his hands up under all the layers, and kneaded Ignis' ass with his large hands.

"Mhm! Darling, what have I said about teasing?" Ignis wiggled again, straining to remain comfortable without the addition of his high heels.

"I'm not teasing. Wrap your legs around me, baby." Gladio lifted Ignis by the ass up against his pelvis, and Ignis wrapped his long legs around his fiancé, hooking his feet around Gladio's back. Gladio carried Ignis over to the basket, and scooped out the lube and another condom. He found a wide tree on the edge of the clearing, and pressed Ignis' back up against it. "I know you teased the hell out of me with the thought of dangling you from a tree branch, but I think like this seems pretty nice..." He leaned in to kiss Ignis sweetly, full of love. Ignis returned the kiss, rubbing the back of Gladio's thigh with the heel of his foot.

"I could have you like this any day, darling. Should we not make use of the environment...? Given I won't get splinters in my arse."

Gladio huffed and grinned.

"I'll protect your sweet ass, baby... but you'd rather be dangling from the tree, wouldn't you? Do you need your shoes?"

"I shouldn't, it doesn't look too tall. Besides, if I'm made to sully my tights, my fiancé will have to assist in cleaning me up." He rubbed the back of Gladio's thigh again.

"If I let you go back to him, I'm sure he'd enjoy taking care of you." Gladio ducked out from under Ignis' arms, and looped his wrists over a low-hanging branch, setting his feet back on the ground. He stepped back to appreciate the view. Fuck, his fiancé was hot as hell. He poured lube over his cock, and pumped himself a few times while watching Ignis.

Ignis pulled his absolute best fiancé-in-distress. He tugged his wrists, and shifted from foot to foot while he squirmed, causing the dress to sway, and his ass to wiggle.

"Master Wolf, I-I'll scream." Ignis tried to goad Gladio into covering his mouth with his. Gladio grinned wolfishly.

"Scream all you want, Red. No one can hear you out here." He tore the condom open and rolled it down his length, then generously coated his sheathed cock with more lube. He moved behind Ignis and hiked his petticoats up. He slid a finger up the cleft of his ass. "Do you need more prep, Red?" He slid a lubed finger between Ignis' cheeks and teased his hole. Ignis' face immediately flushed at the teasing.

"Yes, please." He stood on his tip toes to tighten his calves and raise his ass. Ignis tried to press back into Gladio's finger, and Gladio teased Ignis' puckered entrance with the tip of his finger before slowly sliding the finger in, one knuckle at a time. He kissed the back of his fiancé's neck, his ear, and the side of his face as his finger works in and out of his hole.

Ignis gasped, nipping on his bottom lip to stifle himself. He spread his legs to accommodate Gladio, still raised on his tiptoes.

"Mm...Master Wolf, please...more..." He begged quietly, almost embarrassed to already be so wanting.

Gladio let out an aroused growl in Ignis' ear as he pressed a second finger inside his fiancé. Petticoats still gathered in his free hand, he wrapped his arm around Ignis' waist in support. "Ohhh, Red, you're by far the most delicious thing in these woods." He bit at Ignis' shoulder through the material of his dress, curling his fingers to press against his prostate.

"Aah! Gladio, please-aaah!" His wrists tugged taut against his bindings, and his knees went weak as Gladio massaged his prostate. He was silently glad that his fiancé was supporting him. "Uggh, God, I love your fingers, I love-" his words melted into another happy purr.

"You like it when I fill you up, hmm?" He eased a third finger into Ignis, slowly fucking him with his fingers. "Fingers, cock, tongue." He licked the shell of Ignis' ear as he pressed his fingers particularly deep.

"All of it...aaah!" Ignis gasped sharply and tugged again. "Darling please, please!" He rolled his hips back, trying to take more of his fiancé in.

"M'kay, baby, all of it..." Gladio was already breathing heavy, his fiancé's arousal fueling his passion. He slipped his fingers out, and took himself in hand. He braced Ignis' waist and pressed in. Slowly. Until he bottomed out inside his fiancé's body. "Fffuuuuuck. Iggy." His voice was deep and husky as Ignis' warmth enveloped him. He held the position for a moment before pulling almost all the way out, and slamming back in. His free hand slid to Ignis' front in search of his bobbing erection.

Ignis shuddered on his fiancé's thick cock.

"Ohhh God... I'm going to marry you if you keep this up, darling!" He felt the hand wandering, and tried to angle to allow Gladio better access.

"God, you feel so good wrapped around me, baby." Gladio held the petticoats up out of the way with one hand, and found Ignis' cock with the other. He wrapped his large hand around his fiancé, and braced Ignis' hip with his forearm. Every thrust of his hips rocked Ignis' body and dick into his hand. His other hand tilted Ignis' chin to the back and side so he could reach around for a kiss.

Ignis dissolved into tiny whimpers and moans, his voice weak from the thrusts. He made a breathy, happy noise into the kiss. He tugged at his bindings again, and whimpered, the sensation of being dominated blurring his lines of pleasure.

Gladio swallowed down Ignis' noises, and moaned into the other man's mouth. He let go of Ignis' chin and instead wrapped his hand gently around Ignis' slender throat. His mouth was hot against his fiancé's ear. "Better not try and scream, Red." He was thrusting long and hard. Hard enough to lift the smaller man even higher up on his tiptoes.

His breath hitched at Gladio's hand around his throat, the feeling of it making him hot. He knew Gladio would never harm him. He whispered back, voice too weak to come out strong.

"And if I do...?"

Gladio gently squeezed Ignis' throat. Not hard enough to make breathing difficult, but enough that Ignis could feel his fingers when he swallowed. "Is that answer enough for you?"

His dick twitched in Gladio's hand. He would normally not have enjoyed it, but in the heat of their roleplay, his fiancé's closeness, and his breath hot on his ear were driving him mad.

"Yes, Master Wolf..."

"If it's too much, Red, yell... or kick me." He added a little more pressure. "Don't worry though, I'll -squeeze- the life out of you gently." His hand gripped Ignis' cock firmly at the emphasized word. His hips rocked slowly against Ignis at first, and then harder. The harder and faster he went, the tighter his grasp on Ignis' dick and neck became.

"Gladio, please-" Ignis felt the grip on his neck tighten, and he whimpered out. A particularly hard thrust made him cry out, the noise sounding almost pained.

"Fuck, sorry, baby!" Gladio relinquished his grip on Ignis' neck, and instead covered his mouth. His hand was heavy against Ignis' lips, and he made a frustrated noise in his ear. His breaths were ragged with effort, but his tone was flat. "This isn't doing it for me, baby." He was hard, and it felt good, but he wasn't anywhere close to coming. It had been fun for getting aroused, and even for prep, but as far as physically joining together, it lacked the intimacy he was starting to crave. His hips slowed to a stop, though he didn't pull out. He reached up and unhooked Ignis' arms from the tree branch.

Ignis turned his head to the best of his ability with an apologetic smile.

"It's alright darling, I shouldn't have pushed. Here. Pull out, and we can return to the cabin. I'd like to be free of this corset and dress anyway." He was a little disappointed, but he agreed. The position was awkward, and he would much prefer to be fucked in the comfort of soft sheets than against a tree. Gladio nuzzled Ignis' ear, pressing a soft kiss to it in thanks.

"Mm, I'll take you back inside, but I'm not done with you yet." He eased out of his fiancé with a small groan. "Wait here, baby." He gathered up their belongings. Ignis' shoes, his tail, the basket, and rolled it all up in the blankets. He dumped a bucket of water on the last embers of the fire. "Hold this." He pressed the wadded up blankets into Ignis' arms, and picked him up bridal style. "Guess I get to carry you over the threshold after all." He gave his husband-to-be a large toothy grin.

Ignis giggled, still cuffed hands now trapped under their belongings.

"Carried by my fiancé, wrists bound, and promises of a fantastic evening of loving sex? What a -terrible- time."

"Poor little Red." Gladio carried Ignis back to the cabin under the pale moonlight. He wrestled the front door open, and looked down at Ignis, his face soft. "I love you, Ignis." He leaned down for a kiss as he carried him over the threshold.

Ignis smiled, and nuzzled into his chest after their shared kiss. He inhaled deeply, taking in his fiancé's scent. Campfire smoke and sex.

"I love you too, darling. This has really been a lovely weekend thus far." He looked over the house as Gladio carried him in. "Mm...when can we contact the realtor? I..." He paused a moment, and smiled softly. "I'd like to practice signing our names together, before the marriage certificate."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, baby. I love the outdoors, and this place just hits all the right places." He talked as he kicked the door closed, and carried Ignis upstairs to the master bedroom. "It's the cabin, the lake, the woods, the mountains. It's perfect." He gently laid Ignis down on the plush king-sized bed, and took the bundle from him. He continued to talk as he lovingly removed Ignis' stockings, kissing up and down his long legs as he went. "I don't expect you to enjoy the outdoors as much as I do, that's why the cabin's perfect. I figure there's enough high-end luxurious things in here for you to relax and enjoy." He released Ignis' bound wrists, and gently kissed and massaged his skin. "I'm sure the realtor would meet us on Monday after work."

"I quite like the idea of lying on the chaise and reading while you enjoy yourself." He stroked over the side of Gladio's head. "Possibly relaxing in the hot tub or lying in a bath. Gladio? I, ah. I'm sorry. That I pushed too hard in our game." Ignis looked down apologetically.

Gladio stripped off the tattered remains of his shirt, and the rest of his clothes. He tossed the half-used condom in the trash and looked at Ignis, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Pushed too hard? Nah, baby, we were just having fun, exploring what we like together. And you are so fucking -hot-. I have no regrets, do you?" He moved close to Ignis, carefully unlacing the corset, helped him out of it, and then unzipped his dress.

Ignis sat up to wiggle out of the dress, and wrapped himself around Gladio, trying to use his body weight to pull him back on the bed.

Gladio fell forward easily, hands resting on Ignis' hips naturally, out of habit and without thought. He smiled happily, glad for them to both be shed of their clothes. The costumes had been fun, but nothing beat the intimacy of skin to skin contact.

"I regret not touching more of you while you were bound." Ignis ran his hands up his fiancé's sides, and dragged soft, tickling fingertips down. Gladio squirmed, and grinned.

"Well, no reason for regrets..." Gladio still had the collar on, and he lifted the cuffs up, offering them and his wrists to Ignis. Ignis' lips curled into a devious grin. He rolled off of Gladio and pointed to the headboard. "Wrists between the bars, if you please."

Gladio shuffled up the bed, and slipped his hands through the headboard, wrists close enough together to be cuffed. He stretched out, muscles rippling, cock heavy against his stomach; one knee bent up, displaying himself for his fiancé. His contacts, ear tips, and fangs were still in place. Ignis scooted up, lying flat on his fiancé.

"Mm...I love when you give yourself to me..." He grabbed the cuffs, and fastened them around his fiancé's wrists, snug, but comfortable. He pressed his lips to Gladio's, smirking.

"Mnm, I love it when you take me, baby." Gladio moaned softly against Ignis' lips, nipping at him playfully.

"Well then, Master Wolf. Whatever will I do with you?" Gladio arched slightly, pressing up against Ignis.

"Oh Red, you seem to have tricked me into your lair now. Maybe you're the wolf in sheep's clothing."

Ignis pressed his lips against Gladio's jaw, and moved down to his neck. He let his lips drag softly against the side of Gladio's neck. He dragged his hand down Gladio's arm, leaving his fingertips toying with the hair of his fiancé's underarm momentarily, before trailing his fingers to tease his nipple.

"Ignis..." Gladio moaned out. He settled back against the pillows, relishing in every touch of his fingers and lips. He would inevitably want his hands freed to put his hands all over Ignis, but for now he was content to lie back and enjoy his fiancé's affections.

"Yes, my darling?" Ignis asked, leaning up only to nip Gladio's earlobe before shifting back down. He left his hand teasing his nipple, and trailed kisses down his opposite side. Soft, open mouthed kisses over his ribs and stomach, until he reached the sensitive skin of Gladio's hip. He dragged his lips over the little dip, knowing full well Gladio's combined arousal and disdain at the sensation.

"You're so good at this, baby. Being a little tease. I love it." Gladio's breath was already quickening. His body hard beneath Ignis, his attention causing Gladio to flex and bulge beneath his skilled fingers. "Hnngh, fuck." He breathed the words out quietly, hips trying to tilt away from Ignis' teasing lips. His heels dug into the bed for leverage.

Ignis chuckled quietly, his breath hot against Gladio's skin. He raised his free hand to brush his hair back, and glance up at his fiancé. He pinched and rolled Gladio's nipple between his fingertips.

"If you weren't so damned kissable..." He slid down a bit more, resting his hands on Gladio's hips. "And delectable..." He pressed a kiss to the head of Gladio's cock. Faintly smelling of latex remnants, he wasn't quite looking forward to the taste, but his fiancé was worth it.

Gladio gazed down at his fiancé from under his long, dark eyelashes. Yellow eyes flashing under the low light of their bedroom. He arched his massive chest against Ignis, hissing in pleasure at the tweaking of his nipple. The small nub hardened in Ignis' fingers. His heels slid along the bed, writhing under Ignis when his lips touched his cock.

"Ohh... baby..." He strained against the cuffs, lifting his head to make a face. "D-don't, Iggy." His nose wrinkled in distaste, knowing the taste of latex and lube would be unpleasant. Ignis pouted slightly.

"What else should I do, darling?" He slipped down between Gladio's legs, and kissed the inside of his thigh. "Perhaps tease you?" Ignis tickled a fingertip over Gladio's testicles.

Gladio strained against the headboard, moaning before the words were even out of his mouth.

"You could fuck me..." The memory of the toy buzzing away inside him and the teasing of his balls caused him to squirm his large thighs, squeezing Ignis between them.

"Would you like that, darling?" Ignis teased him, nosing over his hip. "Would you like me to fuck you?"

"Yes, baby, -please-." Gladio's whole body bowed off the bed in anticipation. He panted lightly, wanting Ignis inside him.

It was rare Gladio pleaded like that. It brought a smirk to Ignis' lips.

"Very well, darling." He moved to the picnic basket to find the lube and condoms, and anything else of interest. Gladio rubbed his ankle against Ignis' hip.

"Do you want to, baby? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to..."

The basket was full of basics. Condoms, lube, a cock ring, a long, thin anal vibrator, a blindfold, and another pair of cuffs.

Ignis immediately picked up the cuffs, knowing Gladio packed the basket.

"And what were these intended for, darling?"

"I know you like that kind of stuff, baby. I was just trying to be prepared." He toed at Ignis, wanting him back between his legs.

"Aww." Ignis smiled lovingly and cooed. He tossed the lube, and a condom on the bed. He picked up the blindfold, and held it up. "How much would you like to be teased?"

Gladio winked at his fiancé and then kicked at the condom. "No barriers, baby. I'm at your mercy, but I'm still pretty sensitive from before."

"Do we have spare linens if you make a mess?" Ignis leaned over and placed the blindfold on his fiancé. He lost the privilege to see his torture coming now.

"Yeah, baby, there's some in the closet. I mean, you can wear one if you think that's best." He pouted, wanting to feel the hot smoothness of Ignis' cock inside his body. He pouted more as Ignis took another one of his senses away, body heating up in anticipation.

"Aww, darling." Ignis tipped Gladio's chin up with a fingertip. He ran his thumb over his pouting bottom lip. "I'll have none of that."

"Fuck.." Gladio started sweating, recognizing the smug tone in Ignis' voice.

Ignis fished through the basket for the cock ring and the vibrator, and smiled as he pulled them out. He settled between Gladio's legs and placed the cock ring on his stomach. "Bend your knees, and lift your ass like a good puppy, Master Wolf."

"Fuck!" Louder this time, recognizing the feel of the cock ring on his belly. Gladio huffed, but complied, planting his feet and raising his hips for Ignis.

"Good boy..." Ignis lubed up the toy, and pressed it to his hole tauntingly. "Would you like this...?"

Gladio hoped if he was good, he would be teased just the right amount.

"Just enough baby, please..." He wiggled his hips, ass clenching and then relaxing.

Ignis took the cock ring in his free hand, and nestled it over Gladio's cock, down to its base. Gladio's cock throbbed in Ignis' hand.

"Before you get too hard, hm?" He pressed the toy in, just enough for Gladio to get acclimated to the pressure.

"God, baby, just being naked together makes me har--hnngh." Gladio tensed reflexively at the press of the toy inside of him. He strained against the cuffs, headboard creaking.

"Easy, darling, easy..." Ignis rubbed Gladio's thigh and hushed him as he pressed the toy deeper. "God, you look gorgeous..."

Gladio blew out a deep breath through pursed lips, willing himself to relax.

"You're the gorgeous one." He preened under the compliment anyway, his long body stretching along the bed, powerful thighs flexing around Ignis. He broke out in a light sweat, beads running between his pecs.

"Darling...I assume you have rope somewhere in this cabin? Tell me where." He ran a teasing finger over his thigh, his other hand still on the base of the toy, not yet ready to turn it on. Gladio spluttered a bit.

"R-rope?! Fuck." His mind raced, what would Ignis need rope for? He was already cuffed to the bed, and he'd been compliant so far. He thought for a minute, trying to make his fiancé happy. "Um, there's a closet downstairs by the back door. It has outdoorsy type stuff in it."

"Splendid." Ignis pushed Gladio's legs spread and patted his knee. "I shall return shortly, unless you believe you can remain in this position?"

"With my legs spread? Of course I can!" Gladio sounded kind of skeptical as every time Ignis touched his dick or ass he tended to squeeze his thighs together.

Ignis flipped the toy on the lowest function to test his love, and to his dismay, Gladio clenched his thighs together against Ignis' hips.

"Ah--aah!"

Ignis hopped off the bed with a sigh.

"I shall return shortly my love." He stepped towards the door and spotted a pair of his lace panties on the floor. He made a small noise of thought and scooped them up.

“M’sorry, baby... “ Gladio wiggled in the bed, vibrator buzzing in his ass, arms stretched above his head. His hair was damp at the edges with sweat.

"Naught to apologize for darling." Ignis wandered back and rubbed the lace panties against the side of Gladio's face. "Would you like me to leave your legs unfettered?"

“I... I want you to do what you like, baby. I’d like to be able to wrap my legs around you when the time comes.” He shuddered at the thought of Ignis pressing inside him, filling him up. His cock twitched despite the ring. He lifted his head towards Ignis’ touch, lips puckering, hoping for a kiss. Ignis leaned down and whispered into Gladio's ear, ignoring his request for a kiss.

"Don't think I didn't notice your breath hitch when I threatened to put my panties in your mouth." He suddenly pressed his panties into Gladio's mouth and placed a kiss to his cheek.

“Fu—“ The rest of the expletive is muffled as Gladio’s mouth is filled with lace. He moaned lewdly from deep in his chest, tasting the musk of Ignis’ worn panties. His cock twitched, leaking a string of pre-come. Ignis climbed back between his fiancé's legs, settling between them.

"Shh, my handsome darling, shhh." He eased the toy out, and back in.

Gladio made muffled noises of pleasure, skin flushing down his neck and chest. He rubbed his inner thighs against Ignis’ hips, trying hard not to tense up. Ignis carefully eased the toy completely out.

"Patience, darling..." He grabbed the lube and lubricated his own dick. He aligned his dick to Gladio's hole, and carefully pressed in. He exhaled hard, watching his fiancé's expression.

Gladio's breath caught and was held as Ignis pressed in, mouth going slack. His shoulders bunched up as he strained against the cuffs, and let out a long, deep moan, nostrils flaring. He hooked a heel around Ignis’ thigh, pulling him deeper.

Ignis leaned forward and yanked the blindfold from his fiancé's face. He wanted to look into his eyes. He pressed into Gladio, to his hilt.

"Oh my -sweet.-" He shuddered, taking a moment to orient himself.

Gladio squinted in the dim light, only needing a moment to adjust. He saw his fiancé, flushed, hair mussed, -in him-. God, he loved fucking Ignis, but having Ignis balls deep in his own body... he loved that too. He purred from the back of his throat, eyes shining with love, face soft. He managed an awkward smile with his mouth full of panties. His back arched as Ignis bottomed out inside him. He wrapped both legs loosely around Ignis’ hips.

"Gladio..." He took one of Gladio's legs, hooking his arm under the crook. "God, darling, I want to-" He pulled back, and pressed back into him. He let out a shuddered gasp. He shifted his grip and unsnapped the cock ring from Gladio's girth.

Gladio closed his eyes and moaned around the panties. Ignis bending his leg up opened him up more, and the new angle glanced Ignis’ cock against his prostate. He let out a muffled cry of pleasure. His eyes fluttered back open as Ignis spoke. He made an inquisitive noise, wanting Ignis to finish his thought. He grunted with the thrust, and made a mewling sound with the removal of the cock ring. His cock was dark, red, engorged, and weeping. He rocked his hips up to meet Ignis.

Ignis leaned up, having to angle Gladio back with him in order to unclasp the cuffs.

"You've had enough torture, darling. Relax."

Gladio scrunched up his face as Ignis bent him awkwardly. As soon as his hands were freed, he pulled the panties from his mouth and wrapped his arms around his fiancé, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. He rocked his hips again, abdominal muscles bulging with the effort, making happy, pleasured noises into Ignis’ mouth.

"Mm!" Ignis kept thrusting into his fiancé, whimpering into his kiss. He wrapped a hand behind Gladio's head, and shifted his other to encircle his dick. He gave Gladio’s cock a healthy jerk as he rolled his hips up, and made a sharp warning noise. Gladio pulled his face away enough to speak.

"Hnngh, fuck, baby, harder!” His ass clenched around Ignis’ cock. His fingertips dug into his fiancé’s back, and one hand drifted down to grab a handful of his rear.

Ignis tried to time his thrusts with his jerks, though he didn't quite have the rhythm Gladio did. He opted to focus on himself, thrusting harder. He gasped and tugged at Gladio's hair.

"You feel amazing, darling, oh-oh!"

“So good, baby, so good! Hnngh!” He let go of his fiancé’s rear to wrap his hand around Ignis’, using his hand to jerk himself. He grunted quietly with each thrust, trying to rock up against Ignis’ hips. “Ahhh! Ig-nis!” He clawed at his fiancé’s back with his free hand.

"Gladi-Gladio, I-I'm going to-" Ignis thrusted once, twice more before his stomach went taut, and he spilled hot inside of his fiancé. He burrowed his face in Gladio's shoulder, continuing to roll his hips and ride his orgasm out.

“Yes, baby, yes!!” He clenched around Ignis’ cock as he came, hand pumping faster until he cried out Ignis’ name, shooting his load across both of their stomachs. He panted as they finished, bodies pressed close. He brought their mouths back together for a succession of kisses, confessing his love between them.

Ignis whimpered against Gladio's kisses, too exhausted to do much else.

"Darling...mm...bath...?" He hadn't even removed himself from Gladio, quite content to leave his softening dick inside of his fiancé.

“Mm, sounds nice baby. This place has an epic tub.” Gladio kissed the top of Ignis’ head, and lightly rubbed his hands up and down his fiancé’s back. “You fucked me so good, baby.” He grinned lazily, nuzzling Ignis’ hair.

Ignis looked dazed, barely conscious. Sex with Gladio was something else; he felt his soul removed from his body when he was with him, ethereal. Ephemeral. He mumbled as he scooted back to remove his cock from Gladio.

"Carry me...?"

Gladio brushed Ignis’ hair away from his forehead and smiled.

"Now, what kind of question is that?” He thumbed over his cheek affectionately before shifting to sit up and gather Ignis up against his chest. “C’mon my sleepy love.” He carried Ignis into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub, Ignis in his lap. He turned the water on; the tub was huge, bigger than the one at Gladio’s house even. Wide and deep, big enough for them both to submerge completely, and fit comfortably. He hummed their song in Ignis’ ear as he waited for the tub to fill enough for them to get in it.

Ignis nuzzled over the side of Gladio's face, a calm, contented smile over his lips as Gladio hummed to him.

"Gladio, I...thank you, again. For everything." He pressed his lips to Gladio's cheek and smiled wide with a small snort. "I...I can't wait to be your husband."

Gladio wasn’t sure what Ignis was thanking him for, but didn’t argue.

"You’re welcome, Iggy.” He adjusted the temperature of the water, knowing the exact temp that Ignis liked. “Maybe we should just elope, you could still wear your dress. I want to be your husband as soon as possible...’ He stood up, still holding Ignis against his chest, and stepped in the tub. He eased them down into the water. It felt amazing after their romp in the woods.

"Patience, darling." Ignis felt like he melted away as soon as he was lowered into the water. "Oh...it's perfect..." He let out a very pleased purr, and stretched to lie against Gladio. Gladio whined quietly, endearingly.

“What if we move the date up to this winter? I really, really, really want to be your husband.” He smiled and sank down in the tub until just their heads were above the water.

"And I yours, my darling. Patience. Your father has already put the deposit on the caterer."

“Oh fine, fine.” Gladio grumbled quietly, and squeezed Ignis gently below the water. Ignis reached up to tap one of the werewolf ear tips on Gladio's ear, chuckling at realizing he still had them on. "My darling Master Wolf, how rude of you to kidnap me into a bath and talk to me about my wedding. Trying to lull me into a false sense of safety when your intention is to eat me up."

Gladio chuckled quietly, he forgot he still had the ears on. He nibbled at Ignis’ ear with his fangs.

"I’m just trying to tenderize you, Red.”

Ignis giggled quietly when Gladio nipped at his ear, gently swatting him away.

"I'm awful for stew. I'm a much better spit-roast."

“Spit-roast?” Gladio’s eyebrows almost shot off his face. He laughed nervously. “Um, does that mean you want to snuggle in front of the fireplace?” Ignis smirked and kissed his cheek.

"I only jest, darling. For you, I am but a roast." He nosed Gladio's cheek and whispered in his ear. "My wrists tied to my ankles, and you thrusting inside of me..." Ignis could feel Gladio relax beneath him. He didn’t realize he had even tensed up.

“Mmm.” Gladio smiled, and nuzzled Ignis back, thumbs sliding soothingly along his sides. “Fuck, baby, ready for round three then? You’re insatiable.” His voice was playful, and he pinched Ignis’ bottom. “Well, we did establish that there’s rope downstairs. You like being tied up, baby? Unable to move. Me, fucking you hard. Making you scream.” His dick stirred despite having just come.

"That sounds..." Ignis breathed deep, a grin curling over his lips. He felt the blood rush to his dick. "Magnificent. I love being vocal for you, darling."

“Better be careful, we’ll be coming up here every weekend at this rate. Our private hideaway.” Gladio’s hands glided easily in the water. Down Ignis’ spine, over the curve of his rear, down and back up his thighs to the points of his hips. “Your voice is gorgeous. I love hearing your pleasure, baby.” He bit the side of Ignis’ neck softly.

"Aah, darling...you know what that does to me..."

Gladio grinned against Ignis’ neck, biting gently one moment, sucking at him the next. Ignis closed his eyes, and angled his head back to allow Gladio in. Gladio grazed his fangs all over Ignis’ neck and down to his shoulder. He bit down firmly, and then soothed the spot with his tongue.

Ignis whimpered beneath him, adoring the teasing attention. Gladio pressed another gentle kiss to his neck, before settling to his side.

"Iggy, I...I'm really glad you like this place." Gladio shifted an arm behind Ignis and ushered him onto his lap. "I was worried, honestly.”

Ignis nuzzled over his cheek, pressing a gentle kiss to his warm skin.

"You did very well, love. Why don't we talk it over down by the fire? I'd like us to at least have some plans before contacting the realtor.” Ignis looked at his fingers, and noticed them pruning. "But the current task is removing myself from this bath. Shall we?"

Gladio laughed from deep in his belly.

"Of course, baby, you’re absolutely right.” He kissed Ignis’ cheek and hand. “Ah, nice’n’tender now, Red.” He slowly stood, water cascading down his muscular body. He reached down to help Ignis up.

"Doesn't that mean you intend to eat me now?" Ignis looked over his fiancé's body before accepting his assistance and rising to his feet. Gladio hit the drain release to empty the tub.

"Mhmm, but I don't think I want a roast tonight.” He pulled a towel from the rack, and lovingly dried Ignis off. "I'm thinking more...an Ig in a blanket." He wrapped the towel around his love. He couldn't help but lean in for a sweet kiss, drunk on love for his husband-to-be.

Ignis reciprocated the kiss, adoring, and longing. He ran his hands down the remnants of water on his back, resting his grasp on his ass.

"Mmn...shall I let you chase me? Or..." He pretended to waver, and faint into his fiancé's arms.

“No more chasing...” Gladio easily lifted Ignis back up into his arms. He loved how much Ignis enjoyed his strength, because he certainly enjoyed showing off for his fiancé. Making him feel loved and safe. He couldn't wait for Ignis to catch him chopping firewood, shirtless out in the sun. He grinned at the prospect. He carried Ignis over to the bed. He nuzzled his hair and cheek, his heart so full of love. He could spend every second of every day for the rest of his life with Ignis, and it still wouldn’t be enough. "You wanna put some underwear on?"

Ignis shook his head. He wiggled free of the towel and used it to dry Gladio off.

"Just us, a throw, and a fire."

"Mmn...I like the sound of that, baby. Let me go take this stuff off real quick." Gladio leaned to press a kiss to Ignis' lips before returning to the bathroom. He removed the ear tips, contacts, and fangs before returning to gather Ignis into his arms.

"I should like a bottle of wine to share, as well."

Gladio snickered at his love, and nodded.

"Goes without saying."

"That's why I'm marrying you, Gladio."

Gladio could only smile as he carried Ignis downstairs to the living room. He gently laid his fiancé on the couch.

“I’ll get the fire going, and then we can relax.”

"Sounds like a plan, darling."

Ignis gathered the fur throw from the couch and wrapped himself in it. He watched Gladio from his position, content to admire his fiancé.

Gladio squatted in front of the fireplace, the breadth of his tattoo and backside on display for Ignis. He stacked wadded up paper, kindling, and logs, and carefully lit the paper. The paper curled and burned, lighting the kindling with a satisfying pop.

He replaced the fireplace screen and sat by Ignis for a moment to admire his handiwork. A grin was over Ignis' lips as he scooted to sidle up to Gladio.

"Well done. It seems as if my fiancé can keep me warm in more ways than one."

Gladio returned Ignis’ affection, wrapping his arm around Ignis’ shoulders, and pressing a kiss into his hair.

“I can think of lots of ways to keep you warm, Iggy.”

He slowly laid Ignis back on the couch. The flames danced higher as they twined together, the fire highlighting Gladio’s tattoo and Ignis’ tawny hair.

The moon shone down through the large windows, giving the room a sort of ethereal glow. The orangey light of the fire, and the blue of the moon.

Their escapades finally seemed to be catching up to Ignis, as he settled against Gladio's warm body, his eyelids growing heavy. He stared out of the window, and into the night sky.

"Gladio?" Ignis asked quietly, nuzzling up against his jaw. Gladio’s eyelids grew heavy, and he barely cracked them open as Ignis spoke.

“Yeah, baby?”

He slipped his hand into the warmth between the fur throw and Ignis’ skin, a lazy smile broadening his lips.

"Happy Halloween, my love." Ignis responded in a soft voice, before pressing a sweet kiss to Gladio's jaw.

“Happy Halloween, my husband.”

Somehow, Gladio managed to hold Ignis that much closer, that much tighter.

“I love you,” he whispered, his heart light as sleep took him, the bottle of wine forgotten.

A gentle smile crossed Ignis' lips as he heard Gladio's breathing calm. He thought of their impending wedding. Thought of putting an offer on this gorgeous cabin. As he drifted off to sleep, however, he thought of the position his husband threatened to put him in beside the fire.

Perhaps in the morning...


End file.
